


Snowfall

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Daniel watches it snow.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Snowfall

The sky was a soft shade of gray, bright for being late at night. Snow fell in graceful swirls, and big flakes landed on the ground, adding to what was already there. It mesmerized Daniel.

He'd never really appreciated just watching the snow. He was always too busy, offworld on a mission, in his office cataloging new finds, the list went on and on. Either the snow piled up while he was underground, or he.missed it entirely. But he never just got to sit and watch like this. Out at Jack's cabin, that was pretty much all there was to do.

A pair of arms wrapped around him as Jack cozied up. His chin rested gently on Daniel's shoulder.

"It's beautiful up here," Daniel whispered after a few moments of them watching the snow fall.

"Youbetcha. Why are we whispering?" Jack whispered back.

A quiet laugh slipped out. Daniel had no clue. Other than he was worried if he was too loud, the clouds would suck the snow right back up and move on. This moment was so serene, so perfect, he didn't want to change anything about it. He wanted to stay tucked up here, in this little cabin where the heating only turned on when it felt like it and none of the cupboards shut right.

He wanted to stay here with Jack as long as possible.

When Daniel explained this in a hushed voice, he expected a laugh and for Jack to call him a sap.

Instead, Jack held him tighter and pressed a soft kiss into his shoulder.

"Then let's stay like this," Jack murmured.

And they did.


End file.
